Harry and Cho
by laceyj
Summary: Harry and Cho love each other- but will they ever find the courage to tell one another? The story of a future love. Please review! This is my first ever fanfic so tell me if i should continue! To reviewers- i 4got to write back to u- i will next time tho
1. Thoughts

Chapter 1. (Cho)  
  
Cho glanced out her window into the dark night. Tomorrow she would be back on the train making her way to her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. This morning she had done her shopping in Diagon Alley. While she was buying her books in Flourish and Blotts, she accidentally bumped into, of all people, Harry Potter. He had been staying with the Weasley's since the middle of the summer. Much to her surprise, her heart skipped a beat as she laid eyes on him. She was confused that she could even conceive the thought of liking Harry Potter after previous events. But somehow it seemed that she had liked him all along. She had cried all summer the year after Cedric's death. She finally cemented into her mind that Cedric was not coming back no matter how many tears she shed. It suddenly dawned on her that all the emotions of this summer had been caused by something absolutely different. Harry Potter. Could it really be? She drafted Harry several letters in apology for her lingering feelings that had remained for Cedric. She understood that what he would want more than anything is for her to be happy. In the end not one letter had been sent. They all lay in a box collecting dust underneath her bed. She now realized that what she had wanted to say was that those feelings for Cedric were overpowered by what she felt for Harry- but she had been afraid to let go. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's call of "lights out." For she will be on the train early the next morning on her way to Hogwarts.  
  
(Harry)  
He laid awake listening to the steady rhythm of Ron's breathing as he thought about her. Today, in Diagon Alley, as he shopped for supplies he had run into Cho Chang. She had blushed and said hello but both seemed in equal hurry to get away. They both felt it. But what, they did not know.  
  
(Cho) Cho rushed to Platform 9 ¾ just in time. She boarded the train with none but seconds to spare. All the compartments were full. As she slid open the door to the last compartment, knowing that there was no other place for her on the train, she braced herself for who it might hold. Inside she hoped it would be Harry, but she feared it in the same. She sighed, ready to look at the occupent. There was no one there. She felt let down- for she had expected Harry to be there after not seeing him anywhere else on the train. As she was stowing her trunk there was a knock and the compartment door slid open to reveal a breathless voice. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."  
  
(Harry)  
  
He ran through the barrier for he was running exceptionally late. Ron and Hermione said their quick good-byes and sprinted towards the prefects compartments. Harry ran along the train corridor searching for a compartment in which to stay. As he slid open the door of the last compartment he noticed and empty seat and said, without looking up, "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." 


	2. The Malfoy Incident

Chapter2  
  
They both looked up.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Cho!"  
  
"Uhh...can I sit here?" Harry stuttered, "Everywhere else is-"  
  
"- full, I know.sure." Cho finished.  
  
After Harry placed his belongings in the overhead storage area he sat across from Cho and studied his feet in silence. It must've been fifteen minutes battling this awkward silence as Harry and Cho both felt the same roller coaster of emotions. Finally Cho broke the silence.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione? I would have expected you to sit with them."  
  
"Oh, they're prefects- they're sitting in the prefects compartments," Harry replied. Again there was an awkward silence. Harry was thinking about confessing his feelings when the door of the compartment was shoved open. In came Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise," Harry said sarcastically as he fumbled for his wand inside his pocket.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't scar head and- ooooo.got a girlfriend do ya Potter?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend," Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
A look of pure unhappiness crept over Cho's face as she turned away.  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy or I'll hex you," Harry threatened.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared," Malfoy said sarcastically, "Hold me Goyle, I might get hurt!"  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Cho cried.  
  
"Stay out of this Cho," Harry commanded.  
  
"No! Just stop it! Go away Draco!" Cho screamed.  
  
"Is there something wrong dears?" Interrupted the Trolley Lady.  
"No, no problem Miss..we were just.umm.saying good-bye to our friend Draco..Isn't that right Draco?" Harry confirmed.  
  
"Uhhh.yes, that's right, we were just leaving." Draco replied hastily.  
  
"You won't get away this easy Potter." Malfoy muttered under his breath as he moved his way past Harry.  
  
The trolley lady moved quickly by stopping at the next compartment asking if they wanted to purchase any goodies. Harry led Cho back into the compartment and sat down heavily. Cho did the same and turned to look out the window.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Cho. I just didn't want you to get involved." Harry said.  
  
Cho was silent.  
  
They were nearing Hogwarts as Harry exited the room to let Cho change into her robes. As he re-entered she burst into tears and fell into his arms.  
  
"I am really sorry about all that, Cho. Please don't cry," Harry pleaded.  
  
"It's n-n-not that H-Harry," she mumbled through a new burst of tears.  
  
"What's wrong then?" Harry questioned sweetly.  
  
"H-Harry I- "  
  
Cho's words were cut off by an abrupt halt. Realizing that they had arrived at Hogwarts, her tears subsided and she unwillingly pulled away from Harry. As she pulled herself together trying her best to act as though nothing was wrong, (she didn't want her friends to ask questions about why she was crying), Harry said something.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well.umm.nothing Harry, forget it," Cho answered hesitantly.  
  
Harry was confused. However, he was pleased too. He had held Cho Chang. She had been crying, but he had touched Cho Chang. The prettiest girl at Hogwarts. His ego was creeping at a very high speed. Then he remembered, she was crying because of him, because of stupid Malfoy, no wait, she wasn't, she said it wasn't that, she said, well, she said "forget it." This confused Harry. He was angry that she didn't tell him what was wrong. What was she going to say? Why wouldn't she tell him? It couldn't have been that important. Or maybe- no it couldn't be. Harry had to know the answer. He tried again.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Harry said with an edge in his voice.  
  
"I told you, forget it."  
  
Cho was getting annoyed now. What did he care if she didn't tell him. She was so close to telling Harry her feelings that when the train stopped, it sort of brought her back to reality. It stopped her saying something that she really wanted to say. But she didn't want to say it either. She was afraid of his answer. She needed to know if he was interested first. She didn't want to look like a fool. She didn't want to take a risk. Neither did Harry.  
Cho took her luggage and started to make her way off the train. Harry did the same. 


	3. The fight

Hey everyone, here's chapter 3, hope you like it! I'm really sorry I haven't written in such a long time!!! Please read and review. If I get more reviews and know people are liking it than I'll probably continue faster! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione met up for the feast in the Great Hall. "So, Harry, who did you sit with on the train?" Hermione asked casually as she bit into a rather large chicken leg. Harry was hesitant to tell them the truth. They were his best friends. What is so wrong about sitting in the same compartment with the prettiest girl in Hogwarts? Why would he even be deciding this? The answer was the truth of course. But why did he feel as if he couldn't tell them? It just didn't make sense. "No one," Harry lied dully. "Oh," Hermione said with a puzzled expression. Somehow Hermione could tell something was going on with Harry. It was just one of those feelings you get after knowing a person for a really long time and you just come to know when things are wrong or upsetting that person. Harry wasn't his usual self. He didn't even smile when they saw each other. He seemed deep in thought. And not a good one at that. He moved his food around on his plate and looked extremely depressed. Unfortunately, Ron was totally oblivious of Harry's determination not to reveal his thoughts, and took the dive. "Harry, tell us what's going on. " " What makes you think something is going on?" Harry started, speaking with an edge in his voice. "Well, I mean, Harry, c`mon-" Ron began as he was rudely interrupted by Harry's furious words. " I'm fine! You would think that my two best friends, or so-called best friends, wouldn't have to analyze me just like everyone else! I would think better of you to, assuming that you could LEAVE ME ALONE! Maybe I don't have a problem! Maybe you people are the ones with the problem! People turned urgently to discover the commotion. Ron's face turned a bright shade of red as he turned quickly down at his plate and then to Hermione. His pleading expression wasn't seen by Hermione, who was still knawing at her naked chicken bone, trying to chew off the last pieces of chicken. It was like she hadn't eaten in days. Ron was humiliated by Harry's words. By the time Hermione understood that there was an especially uncomfortable silence setting in, Harry had abandoned his plate of food and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
Cho watched him walk out, and somehow realizing that this had to do with her, she excused herself from the table and nonchalantly followed him out. Ron and Hermione followed suit, but instead of chasing after Harry, they scurried back to the common room preparing themselves for the conversation promised to come whether they like it or not. As they made their way into the common room and spoke the password, Hermione couldn't help thinking the reasons for Harry's peculiar behavior. She was sure that Ron must be thinking the same, but she had doubt because he was such an idiot. She couldn't wait to let go of the rage building up inside of her. How could he have just asked Harry straight out what his problem was. Maybe Ron did have the problem. But how could she take sides with Harry when she mostly agreed with Ron? It was impossible.  
Ron plopped down onto Harry's favorite chair in front of the glazing fire. Hermione just stood, glaring her eyes into Ron. Ron felt invaded. Her eyes, just staring straight through him, acting like he was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione didn't blink, and with a blank expression on her face, she spoke. The tone of her voice was all Ron needed to get the point. However, she was calm and collective, and didn't seem to be loosing her temper. Ron expected her to lash out all of her thoughts right then, but he was mistaken.  
"Nice going, Ron. We haven't even been here one day, and Harry is already mad at us."  
"But- "  
"Don't "but" me Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said as the tension rose. "He shouldn't even be mad at me and you know it! This is ALL YOUR FAULT! He would have told us what was wrong eventually, and you should know that by now! We have been best friends long enough. Or as Harry said, "so-called best friends!"  
"Whose side are you on, Hermione!?" Ron screamed back at her, his eyes bulging with rage.  
"Well," Hermione paused, not wanting to make a decision she would regret later on, "Harry's of course!"  
"But- " Ron began, interrupted once again  
Ron could tell that she wasn't completely behind this choice, but he felt anger toward her either way.  
"Ugh! I told you Ron! It is ALL YOUR FAULT! You and your bloody mouth!" And with these words Hermione stormed off to the girls dormitories leaving a very shocked and distraught Ronald Weasley.  
"Bloody hell. It's always me," Ron muttered to himself as he slumped into the chair and sighed.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Harry escaped his fight and moved into the open air. Everything seemed so much clearer out here. With the cold air to breathe in, Harry could clear his head and be to himself. He walked down to the large oak tree that overlooked the pond. He sat himself down beneath it, and stared at the open water. He loved it here. Where he had conjured his first patronas in third year, and in fourth year, when he had to save Ron in the Triwizard tournament. There was so much to remember. He thought about how terrible his fight with Ron and Hermione was- is. All Ron wanted to know was what was wrong. He should have just told him. But why didn't he? Obviously Ron cared- and that's what friends are supposed to do. Friends are there to confide in- to help each other. There is no excuse to Harry's actions- and he knows it. Harry just snapped, though. It was the train. Cho's words. The words that she hadn't spoke. He wanted to know. No, he needed to know. How could something as simple as an unknown sentence have such an impact on Harry? Maybe it wasn't the words Harry wanted and needed to know. Maybe it was the person who spoke those words. 


End file.
